Jack Frost and Rapunzel:Love will find a way
by JackFrostlover392
Summary: Rapunzel is 17 years old.Her mother keeps her hidden in a tower.One night the moon chooses her to defeat the dark master.She runs away from home and meets the mischevious Jack Frost.They instantly fall in love.But after what they have been through will there love be able to last.


Arther's note:Most of this is going to be made up but im going to take some parts from rise of the guardians and tangled.I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter

1

I was just waking up when I felt a rush of cold.I realized I had accidentally left the window open and it was freezing outside.

I ran up to the window and looked out it had snow on the ground and it was always my favorite time of the the snow came and the air was cold.I smiled and then it faded.I wished my mother wouldn't keep me in this said that the world was a dangerous place and that I wasnt ready but I think she's not ready to let her little girl though her little girl isn't so little anymore.

I sighed.I rubed the side of my arms and walked back to my bed.

Before I got there I saw my best friend was waiting on the bed.

"Hey Pascal what do you want to do,"I said sitting on the face lit up and he ran over to the window and used his tail to point out.

I walked up to him and picked him up in my hands.

"Yah not gonna happen do you know what mother would do if she found out,"I said sitting on the window sill with my legs dangling stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed.I swung my legs over and was back inside.

"Come on Pascal it's not so bad,"I said to him.I set him on the table in the kitchen.

"Today is a very big day Pascal im finally going to ask her to let me see the world,"I puffed out his chest to say"you can do it".

"I know I know,"I said then giggled.

Right then I heard My mother calling my name.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair,"she yelled.

"Coming mother,"I yelled back.

I ran up to the window and looked was standing there waiting.I put my hair on the hook that hung on the window.I flung my hair down and she grabed.I pulled her up.

"Welcome home mother,"I breathed.

"Rapunzel how can you possibly do that without fail it looks absolutely exhausting dear,"she said.

"Oh it's nothing,"I said.

"Then I don't know why it took so long,"she said

"I'm teasing darling,"she said..

"Uh ok,"I said trying to ignore her.

She walked up to a table and set her basket down she started to unfold the cloth when I decided that was a good time to ask her.

"So I just wanted to tell you it's my birthday ta-da,"I said smiling.

"No can't be I remember your birthday was last year,"she said waving her finger.

"That's the funny thing about birthdays there kinda an annual thing,"I said.

"Mother im turning 18 and what I really want for this birthday well what I've wanted for a few birthdays,"I began to mumble.

"Rapunzel you know how I feel about the mumbling,"she got up and started to walk away.I saw pascal and he edged me on.

"Ugh I want to see the world,"I said.

She chuckled."What,"She said.

"Oh well I was hoping you would take me to see the world and what it's like,"I said while smiling.

"Rapunzel you know how I feel about you leaving,"She said.

"Oh come on mother,"I edged.

"Rapunzel,"She said.

"Please mother I really think im ready,"I pushed.

"FORGET IT RAPUNZEL YOU ARE NEVER LEAVEING THIS TOWER EVER,"she screamed.

I looked at her astonished she had never yelled at me before.

"Great now im the bad guy,"she said sitting down in a chair behind her.I looked down and then looked at her.

"I know what I want for my birthday now,"I said.

"And what is that,"she said.

"New paint from the white shells you once brought me,"I said crossing my arms.

"That is a very long trip Rapunzel almost 3 days time,"she said.

"I just thought it was a better idea than leaving the tower,"I said.

She sighed then walked up to me.

"Are you sure you'll be safe here alone,"she said.

"I know im safe if im here,"I kissed my forehead.

She left and I was alone looking out the window.

That night I was watching the moon when light started to come around me it engulfed me then was was different I could feel it.

But I didn't know of a sudden these lyrics appeared in my head and out of no where I started to sing them.

"Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine heal what has been hurt change the fates what has been lost bring back what once was once was mine,"I sang.I had no clue where the lyrics came I sang light flooded the room it came from my hair.

A little later Pascal came up to me and gave me an odd look that said"Are you going out or what".

"Dont give me that look I've got a plan,"I stared at me in confusion.

"Come on,"I said then picked him up and put him on my shoulder.I put my hair on the hook and slid down.I stopped right before I touched the ground.I put one foot down and felt the snow I rolled over in the snow.I finally got up and walked out of this rock type thing that conceals the tower.

I saw the forest it looked bare but beautiful at the same time.I started to walk I had no idea where I was going except that I was finally seeing the world.I started to think what will mother think if she found out that I left the tower after I told her that I wouldn't.I sat by a rock and I started to think even she be livid.I started to cry I wasn't sure why I was crying I just wasn't sure I wanted to do this.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.I lifted my head and I saw a boy he was very cute and he seemed to be my had white hair a navy blue jacket a shepherd's crook staff and had bare feet he was pale he had kind crystal blue eyes and a lopsided smile that was to die for.

"Who are you,"I asked.

"Jack Frost,"he said.

I stared at him in astonishment and he smiled even wider.I couldnt help but smile to.

"Whats wrong,"he asked.

"I ran away from home and now im debating whether to go mother keeps me hidden from the world and I just want a glimpse of now im worried that she would be livid with me,"I explained.

"Oh well if you want to see the world don't worry about what your mother will about now not the future or the past,"he said stretched out his hand to help me up.I smiled and took pulled me up and we were just inches apart.I backed away laughing smiled that cute and adorable crooked smile of his.

"Here I'll show you the world,"he said smiling.

"Awww you don't have to do that,"I said.

"I insist hmm something tells me that you really wont know where to go and you'll end up somewhere you don't need to be,"He laughed.I started to laugh to.

"Alright take me where you want,"I intertwined his hand with mine and pulled me into the air.I screamed and clung to laughed and held me so I wouldn't fall.

"You can fly Jack,"I landed at the start of a small town and he set me down.I smiled.

"Yep remember I told you im Jack Frost,"He said.

"Oh but why can you fly I know your Jack Frost but what does that have to do with anything,"I asked.

He stared at me in confusion and astonishment.

"You can see me but you don't know who I am,"he said.I smiled then shrugged.

His face then lit up and he tugged me toward the town.

"Try talking to someone,"he said.

"Jack?,"I said.

"Just trust me,"He said interrupting me.I sighed then walked up to someone and tried to get their attention but they were completely ignoring me.I walked up to someone else and they walked right through me.

I gasped then turned to Jack in confusion and stared at me.

I walked up to him.

"Jack whats going on,"I asked him in fear.

"Your what I am,"he said.

"What are you,"I asked.

"A guardian,"

"What?,"

"You're the one whose going to defeat the dark 're the one the moon chose,"said Jack.

"No I-I can't be that's impossible,"I could I possibly defeat someone called the dark master if this is my first time out in the world.

"Your the one Rapunzel,"he said.

"Jack I think you got it all wrong.I'm not a guardian this this is crazy,"I said.

"You have to believe me the dark master is out there to get you and you're the only one who can defeat the dark master,"he said walking closer up to me.

I backed away.

"Look I have no clue who you are and im going back home,"I said I turned around and started to walk home when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Listen to me Rapunzel you need to understand,"he said.

I yanked out of his grip.

"You have the wrong girl,"I glared at me and griped both of my shoulders.

"Lookwhat happen to you when you looked at the moon,"he said.

"Well there was light that flooded the room and the lyrics that filled my head all of a sudden I sang the lyrics and my hair started to glow,"I smiled and I suddenly realized this is real this isn't a joke.

How could I be the chosen one when I noticed a bracelet it was a chain and on the chain it had spheres they were shone when you put it in the moonlight.

It looked crystal like in the spheres.

"I can't believe how can I be the chosen one,"I said.

"You know I had that same thought when the moon chose me as a guardian,"said Jack.

I smiled at him and sat down on my knee's.

"Look Rapunzel I really need you to understand that you have something so important,"he said.

"I'll try to find out how to defeat him but Jack the thing is how am I supposed to defeat him if I don't know what that important thing is,"I said.

"Well you just have to figure that out is your center,"he said.I smiled at him and he smiled back that crooked lopsided smile that I love so much.

He nodded his head in the direction of the forest and I intertwined my hand in both smiled at each other and we took off in the air I screamed with excitement and laughed along with me and we were spinning in the we zigged zagged all over the sky.

I screamed even louder and Jack smiled wider.

Jack held me tighter so I wouldn't fall out of his hold.I couldn't believe that this was actually was the best day of my life.

He took me to the North pole and we landed in santa's work took me to this giant globe and there was Santa the tooth fairy the easter bunny and the sand man.

"Oh my gosh,"I at them in amazement.

"What she doing here,"said the bunny.

"She's who the moon picked,"said Jack defending stared at me as if he were trying to decide if he were joking.

"So she's the one whose going to defeat the dark master,"said Santa.

"Yep,"Jack staff resting on his right shoulder.I was keeping quiet not sure what to say.I was dumbfounded.

"Well as long as we protect her right,"said the tooth fairy.

"Look I think she can do it,"said said it like he really did have faith in me.I didnt have much faith in on Earth can he have that much faith in me.

"We trust you Jack,"said Santa.

"You wont be let down,"said Jack.

"Yah we better not,"said bunny.

Jack glared at him.I thought he was going to go and rip his throat just lightly ignored grabed my hand.

"Come on let's go,"he whispered in my ear.

"You guys be careful,"they all took me in his arms and he took off in the I fly up in the air with Jack I get butterflies and my stomach does summersaults.I laughed and screamed with excitement.

He laughed with me.

"Are you ever going to get used to this,"asked Jack.

"I don't think so,"I breathed in between laughed with me and spun me landed on a pond and he set me down.I straightened my dress and looked at had his back to me and was walking around in a small type circle as if he were remember something that was as if he read my thoughts.

"Here was the place I woke up from when I became Jack Frost.I was with my sister and I saved her I fell in instead the last thing I heard was her calling my name then I woke up,"He said looking looked at me and gave a half-hearted smile.I tried to give a cheerful smile but I wasn't even in the mood for a truly cheerful smile either.

"Jack at least you saved her.I mean you probably wish you still had a family but look on the bright side I no longer have my mother so I guess we're in this together,"I said walking up to smiled and pulled me and a hug.I wrappedmy arms around his back and hugged him tight.

I suddenly heard evil laughter.I let go of him and looked around to see where it was coming was looking to with his staff raised.

"How adorable Jack you actually found someone to relate to,"it said then chuckled evilly.

"Jack who is that,"I whispered to pulled me in his arms and held me in a protective way.

"Darling im the dark master,"said the dark figure who was now standing a few yards away.I stared at him with my mouth open in fear.

I looked at Jack and Jack looked at me I could tell that he was worried for still didn't know what my special power was we weren't ready to face the dark master.

All of a sudden I had the sudden urge to look at the when I did I wasn't afraid.

"So are you afraid do you think your precious Jack can save you,"said the dark stood his staff raised when right then I knew exactly what I needed to do.I got in front of Jack.

"Im not afraid of you,"I laughed evilly and came at me I lifted both my hands and a bright yellow shinning light came blocked it and pushed forward at the same time I pushed forward.

I tried and pushed forward he started moving back and I gave one more hard shove of my hands and everything exploded with bright yellow light he was gone forever.I collasped on the ground just in time for Jack to catch me.

Everything went black after that.I woke up in a bed and people were standing around the bed.I stared atthem and they stared back.

"Rapunzel how are you feeling,"said a really cute boy with white hair crystal blue eyes and pale had a staff and a blue jacket.

I stared at him and he smiled at me.I had no clue who he was or who anyone was for that matter.

"Yes but who are you and how do you know my name,"I looked at me in astonishment then gasped.

* * *

Arther's note:Hey if you want me to write a second one then I will if I get enough reviews on how to make it better or how good it was if you want some of your ideas in the next story I'll be happy to put them in you enjoyed it!


End file.
